Carter Grayson (Rise of the Gods)
Carter Grayson (Japanese: ヨシオ Yoshio) is a friend and traveling partner of Dom. History At a very young age, Carter Grayson and his brother, Henry lived in Sunyshore City, along with their friends Jane, Dana, Matt and Ryan Mitchell. Both couples who parented the children were aura guardians who served the Cameran Palace. Inheriting their parents' aura potential, Carter, Henry, and their friends were able to sense other people who possessed aura abilities. This allowed them to meet and befriend Kelsey, Stacy, Lucas, and Lina at Sunyshore Park. Carter, Henry, and their friends all wished to make use of their aura abilities for the better, and asked their respective parents if they could train to become aura guardians. Their parents agreed, and then brought their children to the Cameran Palace to begin their training. When Carter reached the age of 20, he married Jane. The young couple had two children, Tristan and Jennifer the following year. During their training, Carter, his brother, and his friends were sent to the Unova region in order to investigate the actions of a criminal organization called Team Divinity, which intended to capture and take control of legendary Pokémon. Carter, Jane, and Lucas formed a group and traveled to Opelucid City, where the Light Stone was being held, while Dana, Henry, Ryan, and Kelsey formed the other, traveling to Mistralton City, where the Dark Stone was just outside of. Matt and Stacy were sent to Roshan City to prevent Team Divinity from meeting Kyurem, and Lina was sent to Kalos to monitor any potential Team Divinity activity in that region. When Carter and his group arrived at Opelucid city, he and his companions met Iris, who already expected their arrival, having been contacted to Jane's parents previously. As no suspicious activity took place as of late, Iris encouraged Carter and his friends to earn badges in Unova. ''Rise of the Gods'' ''Estranged World'' Taking Iris' encouragement, the members of Carter's group each earned eight badges and entered the Vertress Conference. During the tournament, Carter and his companions felt the aura of Dom, and hoped that they could recruit him. All three of them made it to the Top 16 round, but Jane was defeated by Dom, while Carter was defeated by Ricky. Lucas faced Dom in the quarterfinals and was also defeated. After the tournament, Carter and his friends approached Dom and Selena and explained to them that they were aura guardians in-training on a mission to stop Team Divinity from awakening and controlling Reshiram and Zekrom, hoping that they could use Dom's and Selena's help. Dom and Selena agreed, and were then directed to Opelucid City to reunite with Iris. Iris explained to the younger trainers that there had been several recent Team Divinity attempts to sabotage the vault that contained the Light Stone; she and the police had been taking shifts in guarding the artifact. Iris encouraged Carter and his friends to look out for suspicious activity. Several days later, Jane received a call from Dana, reporting that her traveling group could not prevent Team Divinity from awakening and getting hold of Zekrom. Shortly after, a large force of Team Divinity members led by three of its admins assaulted the vault, breaking into it with their Pokémon. Before Team Divinity could snatch the Light Stone, Iris ordered Jane to grab the artifact and leave. Selena also asked Dom to leave with Jane, while she and Iris would hold Team Divinity off. Carter, Jane, Dom, and Lucas reluctantly left Opelucid City, riding on their Pokémon that could carry them in flight. They all agreed to fly to the Hero's Ruin, where Zekrom was supposedly awakened. As they neared their destination, they saw Zekrom's lightning being released from Dragonspiral Tower, indicating that it was Zekrom's present location. When they approached the tower, they saw Jessica riding on the Deep Black Pokémon's back, clearly in control of it. With no choice, Jane activated the Light Stone, summoning Reshiram to her side. Now mounted on Reshiram, Jane asked for its help to stall the Jessica-controlled Zekrom. As the two legendary Pokémon battled each other, Carter, Dom, and Lucas met up with Dana, Henry, Ryan, and Kelsey. Whatever mind-controlling device being used by Team Divinity was well-hidden, limiting the trainers to battle any Team Divinity member who attacked them. As they continued to search for the mind-controlling device, with Dom giving out lum and persim berries to prevent the trainers' Pokémon from falling under control, the Swords of Justice arrived, having witnessed the battle from afar. Dana, Henry, Ryan, and Kelsey, having befriended the Sword of Justice beforehand, immediately asked for their assistance in helping them find the mind-controlling device, and then split up; Dana, Henry, Ryan, and Kelsey paired with Virizion, Cobalion, Terrakion, and Keldeo, respectively, while Dom, Carter, and Lucas formed the other group. Henry and Cobalion were the first ones to succeed in locating the machine, which was guarded by Antony. With the help of Cobalion, Antony’s Pokémon were defeated, allowing Cobalion to destroy the machine, freeing Zekrom of Team Divinity’s control. Zekrom was initially confused after being freed, but Henry and Cobalion were able to explain the situation to him. Enraged, Zekrom shook Jessica off its back and prepared to fry her with a Dragon Breath. Before the Deep Black Pokémon could unleash its attack, Henry plead for it to stop, convincing Zekrom not to waste its breath on the likes of Jessica. The police soon arrived and arrested both Jessica and Antony. After saying their farewells to the Swords of Justice, Reshiram, and Zekrom, the trainers returned to Opelucid City, where the Team Divinity members who attacked the vault were also arrested. Jane and Henry handed the Light Stone and Dark Stone to Iris, who told them that the two artifacts would be locked in separate secret locations. Jane told Dom that she and her friends must also journey to Kalos to prevent Team Divinity from controlling the legendary Pokémon of that region, and then asked him whether he could join them in serving Queen Ilene. Dom declined in becoming an Aura Guardian under Queen Ilene, but agreed to help their cause against Team Divinity nonetheless. Dana and her group left for Coastal Kalos, while Jane, Dom, Carter, Lucas, and Selena left for Vaniville Town. ''Knights of Cameran'' Pokémon In rotation In storage In the games Pokémon Pokémon Interregional Champion Pokémon World Tournament Senior Cup |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr_DP_Ace_Trainer_M_1.png |prize=5BP |class=Ace Trainer |name=Carter Grayson |game= |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} Category:Hyper Zergling Category:HZ's characters Category:HZ's Aura Guardians